


It Will Never Be Her

by originalhybridlover



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Longing, Pining, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Eda sits beside Serkan's bedside and finally admits the truth to herself. She had fallen in love with him.
Relationships: eda yildiz/serkan bolat
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	It Will Never Be Her

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to the Sen Cal Kapimi fandom, however, I love to write about the things I am passionate about and right now I am obsessed with this couple. They will be the death of me. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this isn't any good but I thought I try writing for my most recent addiction.
> 
> This is incredibly short but I'm trying to get a feel for writing these characters and their feelings.
> 
> I saw the preview for the next episode and it made me feel things.

"Eda, please don't leave me. Take me with You

His voice was laced with fear, his words making her heart pound in her chest.

She wiped a cold damp rag at his clammy skin.

He was delirious with fever. Eda was sure of it.

There was no way Serkan in his right mind would ever beg her not to leave him, let alone want to go with her.

His life, his company was here and nothing was more important to him than work and Selin.

Selin.

If he were in his right mind and not suffering from a fever, he would be asking for Selin, not her.

Selin was the one he wanted. Not her. Never her.

It was heartbreaking, torture being with the man she loved knowing for him none of it was real.

Yes, she could admit now, after everything that happened, Serkan accusing her of betrayal, her proving her innocence and giving the ring back, their time in the mountains, and him asking her to stay after finally apologizing.

She had fallen in love with Serkan Bolat.

She had fallen in love with Robot, except there were times he wasn't a robot.

There were moments where, he was kind and sweet and passionate and he let her past his walls of indifference when he wasn't cruel, arrogant, or heartless.

She had fallen in love with the Serkan Bolot he allowed himself to be with her.

And that was going to be the death of her soul.

She moved the rag from his skin and placed it in the bowl beside the tabler.

She brushed her hand through his hair, smoothing it back away from his clammy skin.

"Eda, stay." his hand came up grabbing at hers, dragging down to his chest where he clutched it to his chest.

She could feel the rapid beat of his heart and the heat coming from his body.

"Stay with me."

How could she ever walk away from him even if it was to protect herself?

If he wanted her to stay then she would stay.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips to his feverish skin.

She only hoped that when this was over she will be able to pick up the broken pieces of her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments would be nice.


End file.
